1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the storage of data and in a data storage system and in particular to the storage of data in an IC based memory for the reduction of data retrieval time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage media are used for the storage of data. Examples of data storage media include integrated circuit based storage media such a magno resistive random access memory (MRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), flash memory, electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), read only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM), and programmable read only memory (PROM). Examples of non integrated circuit based media include magnetic based storage media such as magnetic hard disks, tape, and floppy disks; optical based systems such as compact disk (CD) and digital video disk (DVD); and magneto-optic media. The non IC based memory types set forth above are mechanical in nature in that they require a mechanical operation (e.g. rotating a disk, moving a tape) to retrieve the data.
The data access time for IC based media is typically significantly faster than the access time for non IC based media. However, the cost per bit of data storage for non IC media is typically significantly less than that of IC based media. Accordingly, non IC based media are typically utilized for the xe2x80x9cmass storagexe2x80x9d of data.
The access time limitations utilizing non IC based media can reduce the operating efficiency of a system utilizing the media. What is needed is a system to improve the operating efficiency of non IC based media.